The present invention relates to surgical tools and methods of using such tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to a surgical compression and distraction tool having working members, handle arms, a ratchet, and a handle post to aid in moving the working members of the tool, as well as the methods associated with using the tools.
Farabeuf clamps or forceps are used to compress a bone fracture, arthrodesis, or osteotomies by interfacing with two screws at the inside of the clamp jaws. The Farabeuf clamp has a ratchet feature on the handle, which can be used to hold the compression of the fracture while the surgeon installs permanent fixation. The most common places to use a Farabeuf clamp is in the Sacroiliac (SI) Joint, in the Iliac Wing, or near the Pectineal line. Additionally, using a k-wire interface, two small bones can be compressed, such as bones in the hand and foot or the phalanges.
A Jungbluth clamp is currently the only reduction instrument that can be used with screws to open a fracture gap. However, the Jungbluth clamp requires a significant amount of space and requires that screws be seated into the instrument, which is often not possible due to difficult access to the surgical site. The Jungbluth clamp does not utilize a ratchet, as it is equipped with a speedlock which does not hold position as well as a ratchet mechanism.
In small- and mini-fragment kits, instruments such as s K-wire clamp and Reduction Forceps are used to compress or distract k-wires. With the K-wire clamp and Reduction Forceps previously used in small joints, multiple clamps were required at one time to effectively distract or compress a joint or fracture line.
Thus, there exists a need for a surgical tool and method of its use that improves upon these shortcomings.